Inkjet printers use one or more printheads provided with a number of nozzles from which ink droplets are fired or ejected onto a media. The printer controls the firing of ink from the nozzles to create on the media a pattern of dots corresponding to the desired image. By controlling the timing, placement and volume of inkjet output droplets, reliable, repeatable character performance and graphic performance is achieved.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.